226th Naval Infantry
"Here in the Alliance, we must fight our own fight. Those in the army.... They fight everyone's fight." - Marshal Genny Lightpath The 226th Regiment is a military regiment consisting of both of veterans and newbloods alike, all hailing for common causes. The 226th's main goal is to protect and secure Alliance resources in Kalimdor in order to assure Alliance victory on the battle. The Regiment is also a trained strike force, aiding other regiments in battles, seiges or otherwise. Not only does the 'Blades of Wrynn' hold a large army force, the Blades also utilise a small Task Force under the command of Admiral Aurin Dawnlight, an Order of Paladins called the Holy Order of Triumph and several other larger divisions. The Regiment has changed several hands, the current leadership being handed over to the current Grand Alliance Navy Fleet Commander, Admiral Ranets Daggerfang in 633 K.C. ''Leadership of Marshal Herman, 563 K.C. - 568 K.C. During the the peaceful expansion of the Kingdom of Stormwind, the Monarchy of Stormwind posted several new regiments for patrolling and border protection purposes as the kingdom grew larger. The leader selected was a Marshal Herman, a stout, gruff man who had served relatively quietly, not experiencing much conflict in his time as Marshal. His leadership was cut short as Herman died of natural causes in 568 K.C, commanding for 5 years. ''Leadership of Marshal Lightpath, 568 K.C. - 623 K.C. Following Marshal Herman's death, the position of Marshal was placed upon his Lieutenant, Genny Lightpath. The leadership capabilites of Genny Lightpath was strong and dutiful. Genny served as the Marshal for a long period of time, up to the point of her greying hairs. ''The First War'' Following the Fall of Stormwind, only a handful of the Regiment remained. Under the leadership of Anduin Lothar, the small, weary group fled with the other survivors to Lordaeron. As the construction of the Alliance of Lordaeron began, like most of the final Stormwind military, they merged with Alliance's Forces cohesively. ''The Second War'' As the Alliance of Lordaeron fought against the Orcish Horde, the 226th Regiment, now a band no larger then 30, attacked the enemy with thier comrade regiments as best they could, aiding in pushing back and defeating the Orcs in the Second War. ''The Third War'' After the rebuilding of Stormwind, the 226th Regiment grew larger, and was reposted as a strike force for any threat the Stormwind Military needed to handle. As the Third War began, the 226th picked up thier arms and followed with the other various forces within the Stormwind Military and helped fight the Burning Legion back. ''The Burning Crusade'' The 226th Regiment had no active role in Outland during the Burning Crusade as they were shortly after the Third War posted to defend Azeroth's side of the portal from demon surges, due to the increasing numbers within larger regiments, such as the First Regiment. ''Northrend'' The 226th joined the main forces in Dragonblight right away, and many died fighting the Scourge over the great battles. They charged with the 7th Legion to face Naxxramas, and defeat a lich within his own foul lair. The Blades were among the forces that helped protect the 'Great Heroes' who charged into the great home of the Lich King, to face and defeat him. After many battles and wars, they returned home to rest. ''The Cataclysm'' Conflicts between the Grand Alliance and the New Horde resulted in the 226th taking numerous strike force tasks against the enemy faction, causing the group to shift between continents wherever they were needed. ''Pandaria'' The 226th was one of the first groups to land down on Pandaria. Well, sort of. The regiment was sent to scout it out along with three other regiments. Only the best of them were sent atop a sky-ship. As they flew over the Jade Forest, they were fired on by the hozen. This made the regiment crash into one of the mountains within the deep forest. Those that survived were stuck there until after the Siege of Orgrimmar, moving in circles around the forest. Followed and tracked by their Hozen hunters, they wandered and wandered, somehow finding themselves in Krasarang Wilds. It took Marshal Jhornagon finding them before they realized how long it'd been. The man lead the few out back to Lion's Landing and they headed out. There was only seven left by then. ''Leadership of Marshal Jhornagon Lightpath 623 K.C. - 633 K.C. ''The Iron Horde As the Red Portal opened, the Alliance and the Horde retaliated to this new threat. Along with the various military groups of the two factions was the 226th, under the command of Marshal Jhornagon Lightpath. As the Alliance and Horde prepared for what would be a long, difficult war, Jhorn sought the aid of his long-time comrade, Admiral Ranets Daggerfang. Originally with the Highguard keeping an eye on his wife, Felari, Ranets initially refused to join the 226th, stating that he was to remain with his wife. But following the supposed death of his wife by Iron Horde assassins, Ranets, mentally beaten and scarred again, though hesitantly, joined the 226th to avenge his lost wife and added whatever naval expertise he could, with Admiral Aurin Dawnlight. The regiment fought hard and managed to set up a small outpost in Shadowmoon Valley called Outpost Juggernaut in which the 226th continued to fight the hordes of Orcs. ''Draenor'' About a month into the struggle, Jhorn suddenly disappeared of the map, going M.I.A for a large period of time. The Marshal was found much long after his initial disappearance weak and tortured. He was sadly killed only a week after his rescue. ''Leadership of Admiral Ranets Daggerfang 633 K.C -'' Following the disappearance of Marshal Jhornagon Lightpath, temporary leadership of the 226th Regiment was handed over Admiral Ranets Daggerfang, who is a highly recommended officer within the Gilnean Navy, earning many awards and honours over his fourty years of military service to the Kingdom of Gilneas and the wider Grand Alliance. After the 226th managed to locate and rescue the Marshal, only a week later, did Jhorn finally die during an Orc raid in Shadowmoon Valley. The resulting ending in permanent leadership of the Regiment being granted to Ranets and the previous Marshal laid to rest. Once the bulk of the Iron Horde was defeated, the 226th Regiment was called back for a short period of time to be posted in the Southern Barrens region to keep an eye and secure resources for the Alliance. The Blades of Wrynn, under the rule of Admiral Daggerfang, now overlook the resource collecting and conquest in southern Kalimdor as well as lending their aid in sieges and other much-needed battles wherever they can. ''Details (IC) ''Activity Activity?! We're pretty active, mate. I don't think I need to tell you. ''IC Rules'' There are a set of rules highly upheld by the 226th Regiment. These are... * Respect * Mateship * Trust * Honesty. '' Respect involves racism, to common ddecencywhich also links into honesty. Lying and dishonour is shunned within the Regiment and can hold grave consequences. Mateship and Trust is upholding your comrades and your cause. You cannot win a battle if you are fighting one among your friends and colleagues. ''Ranks'' ---- Marshal Knight Captain Knight Major --- Captain --- Lieutenant Sergeant Corporal Private Recruit Rank Details * '''Marshal (Stylized as Regiment C.O)- Leader of the guild and Regiment. * Knight Captain- Head Officer(s). * Knight '''- High-Ranking Senior Officer. * '''Major - Senior Officer. * Captain - Junior Senior Officer. * Lieutenant - Officer. * Sergeant - Junior Officer. * Corporal - Junior Soldier. * Private - Member. * Recruit '''- New Recruits. Divisions '''Soldiers of the 226th Basic Details * Leadership: Knight Captain Dash Eckman * Uniform - Standard Issued * Type - Aggressive, Defensive, Main force The Ebon Knights Basic Details * Leadership: Kenrye Taylor * Uniform - In progresss * Type - Aggressive, Heavy Infantry Rangers of the 226th Basic Details * Leadership - Knight Captain Ember Rose Blackwood (Æva) * Uniform - In progress * Type - Offensive, Passive Aggressive, Scouting [[Joint Task Force 226th|'Joint Task Force 226th']] Basic Details * Leadership - Admiral Aurin Dawnlight & Admiral Ranets Daggerfang * Uniform - None (Yet!) * Type - Naval Aggressive, Naval Defensive The Holy Order of Triumph Basic Details * Leadership - Highlord Jack Landry * Uniform - Standard Issued * Type - Mounted Combat, Aggressive, Defensive. The Medical Society Basic Details * Leadership - Knight Captain Calwen Duskwhisper * Uniform - In progress * Type - Support Details (OOC) Events!! PvP PvP events can be from OOC PvP (RBGs, Arenas, Battlegrounds, so on) to IC World PvP with guild on guild or faction on faction!'' '' D20 D20 is slightly more complicated than PvP events. All D20 are In Character events that we host. The players must imagine the enemies and use emotes and /roll to fight the enemies and win the battle. Injuries are found often in these sort of events. Tavern Night '' Tavern Night is a relaxed late-day event that we host at least once a week/month. This gives members a chance to take a breather IC and OOC and just relax, talk, and hang out. And we totally don't start barfights. Talk to Ranets. Recruiting Recruitment Officers and the main force can often can be found recruiting inside Stormwind - most likely in the Cathedral Square - to get new recruits for the army. The Officers should be your first point of stop when getting recruited. Patrols We utilise many different patrol routes, both in Kalimdor, in Draenor and (Occasionally) around Stormwind. = 'OOC Rules' 1. To be among our guild, if you are lower level than 30 we request you level up as fast as possible, because you'll be missing out on the events in Kalimdor otherwise. 2. ERP is not allowed in Public Chats. : • We will not rule it out completely for members who do it, as many do here on Moon Guard, but we will hold it against those who are caught obviously ERPing. : • ONE Warning will be given, if caught again: :: •Demotion :: •Insta-Kick 3. Trolling / Disrespecting people - This includes; Yelling OOCly about other guilds in an inappropriate manner. telling others to #%$@ off, being plain out disrespectful to others OOCly, is unacceptable. : This can result in: :: •Kick :: •Demotion 4. Racism and otherwise is not accepted within our guild AT ALL. If found being racist and close to you will be found removed from our guild before you can say "I didn't mean it"! Recruitment / Joining Joining the Regiment is fairly easy, as long as your willing to give out some details on yourself. All you must do is find a recruiter, and ask to enlist; easy. They should begin a short interview on yourself, and how you could help out when you join. Below are what you should expect to be asked. '''Some of the questions to be expected * Full Name * Birthplace. * Your Age, and if you're an adult in your culture if your race's ages are unfamiliar to the recruiter. * What Crimes have you committed - Better hope you served your time! * What section of the Army are you looking to enlist in? * Do you have any experience in that section? ::: The Oath :::::: By the honor of the High King, I swear to serve the Grand Alliance to my best, :::::: With all the honor within myself, I will protect the members of the Alliance so they may live in peace, :::::: I swear that I shall follow under the orders of my commanders, and carry them out the furthest I can walk, :::::: I, '''Character Name', will serve under the 226th, and uphold the honor of the Grand Alliance; so that it may stand strong now and in the future.'' Allies * City State of Alterac * Shado Pan Offense * The Voilet Legion * Ironcloak Vanguard * Clergy of the Holy Light Gallery 226th Emblem.jpg|The emblem of the 226th Regiment. Jhornagon Full-body.jpg|Marshal Jhornagon D. Lightpath Ranets in-game.JPG|Ranets Daggerfang, current C.O of the Regiment. Kenrye Taylor1.png|Kenrye Taylor, a prominent Officer within the Regiment. Category:The 226th Regiment Category:Stormwind Army Category:Grand Alliance Category:Alliance Military Guilds Category:Stormwind Military Category:Stormwind Navy Category:Military Organizations Category:RP-PvP Category:RP-PvP Guilds Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Military